


Is it just me? | READ CHAPTER 3!

by phynxfeather



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: Is it just me who wants an mpreg? Or do any of you? Because I'd Highkey be willing to write it. If people were willing to read it
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 36
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone want it?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so a lot of you commented about wanting this. Also many people gave kudos. I'd love to write something. I just want your opinions.

What type of plot would you like? I'm really into angst and obviously Gatsby's current lifestyle, but is there something specific you'd like to see?

Just comment below!


	3. THE STORY

I finally did it! I [wrote it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518533/chapters/67295092)

I'm sorry for taking forever. Something really crucial happened in my family when I uploaded this. Thank you everyone for your suggestions! They're all awesome!

Please do read and comment :)


End file.
